


The Review

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Jaleb, OCs - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: JALEB IS LOVE JALEB IS LIFEY'all know the drill, Caleb isn't my character but his writer's cool with my using him... and abusing him and loving him.JALEB IS EVERYTHING.





	The Review

“Next topic on the agenda is a new Biotic Instructor.  You should all have a… a resume of sorts for a Miss, um,” the Chairman looked back to his notes, bringing his reading spectacles back to his eyes, “Oh, there’s no surname- Miss Jack.”

The sound of turning pages filled the board room followed by a silence of the members reading.  Once a few people had looked back up the chairman continued, “As is detailed on that, er that, document… Miss Jack was part of Commander John Shepard’s crew on his venture through the Omega 4 relay.  She is reported to have not only superb biotic skill but also an extensive knowledge on various amps, conditioning, control and Councillor David Anderson seems to think she’d do exceptionally well.” He looked back around the board room, over his spectacles and addressed the members, “As you all know we have been one instructor short since Henry Watson retired.  What are our thoughts?” 

The youngest of the board members was the first to speak, a biotic himself and ex-student of the afore mentioned retired instructor, “It says here she kept a seeker swarm at bay with a biotic bubble.” He said, glancing to the chairman, then around the room and back to the report, clearly excited, “These… These amp specs are—they’re amazing, I’ve never seen anything so powerful… Where was she trained?” 

The chairman’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but a bristley-moustached man in an ill-fitting tweed jacket spoke up first, “She was not trained, Glenning, she was conditioned.  I’ve seen reports about this woman before, if you don’t mind my saying, Chairman?” 

The chairman bowed his head respectfully and gestured his consent, “any information shall inform our discussion, Mr Scott-Goodwin.” 

Mr Scott-Goodwin stood now and fastened the button on his jacket, “This woman is, in short, a criminal.  I believe that she was described as such to Commander John Shepard when he chose to bring her aboard his, and I must emphasise this point, his _Cerberus funded_ ship.  My reports detail that this woman was raised in a Cerberus science facility and since has lied, stolen, vandalised and murdered her way through life! Are you seriously considering making her a teacher of vulnerable biotic children?” 

The chairman raised his hand now and Mr Scott-Goodwin sat himself back down.  The other members glanced between the two in anticipation.  

“I am well aware of Jack’s background, thank you. As you are all aware Shepard has been put on a lock down after his actions and associations with Cerberus and The Illusive Man.  Nevertheless the Commander has proven to only have humanity’s best interests in his mind, no matter the consequence and is it that quality that afforded him the title of First Human Spectre.  I have read his statement on the events of his Omega 4 relay… uh… experience, along with the dossiers and background reports regarding Jack. That is where these detailed amp specifications have come from,” he gestured to Glenning.  “Allow me to fill in the blanks that Mr Scott-Goodwin has _conveniently_ skipped over. 

“Jack was indeed raised in a Cerberus facility, much like one of our new students, who also came to us from Commander Shepard; you will all recall David Archer?  A young boy with an Autism Spectrum Disorder who could communicate with Geth units.  It was his unusual talent that made him part of the facility’s experiments.  You are of course all aware of the torturous acts inflicted upon the remarkable young man _by his own brother_.  Miss Jack was a child when she was abducted by Cerberus for her biotic affinity and was, like Mr Archer, experimented upon, and tortured by her captors because of her talents. 

“The difference between the two, you will see, is that Jack did not have Commander Shepard and his crew to save her from the hellish environment she was put in.  In fact,” the Chairman looked back to his notes, his brow furrowed in sadness and his voice softened, mirroring his sympathy, “my report paints and very sad and trying history for this young lady.  She is now too old to be a student but we can still offer our help and in turn learn from her struggles, experiences and hardship.” 

The chairman looked around the room, waiting for a challenge.  When none came, he sat back down and removed his glasses. 

“We can offer this troubled, remarkable young woman a home, a job, and all the rehabilitation and support she could need.  Is that not a task that would make John Grissom himself roll his sleeves up for?  Therefore, if we are all in agreement, I would like to extend the offer for a teaching position to Jack, with the condition that she consent to a psychological evaluation and remain under close supervision by our esteemed colleague Kahlee Sanders.” 

Still no challenge came, and some of the board members nodded their approval.  

“Do we agree?” He asked once more.  

The room mumbled a chorus of “aye”.   

* * *

 Bax had come leaps and bounds in Jack’s training and gotten his abilities mostly under control within the first 2 weeks of his new schedule.  Sanders checked up on him regularly and always voiced how impressed she was, not only of his significant progress but also of how Jack had handled the situation.  

“Though by now I shouldn’t be surprised,” Kahlee commented, stirring a sugar into her coffee, eyeing Jack as she chugged down her juice, “You’ve never backed down from a challenge and always exceeded any targets we’ve given you.” 

Jack licked her lips and threw the empty juice bottle into a waste basket, “You tryin’a get me a promotion, Sanders?”

Kahlee laughed, “Unfortunately I can’t.  You’ve earned one for sure.  These children would be lost without you.” 

Jack shrugged off the compliment, always feeling uncomfortable when given positive feedback, “I’d be lost without them. They keep me… level.” She used the word that Dr Harrison often used.  It seemed to fit well enough.  

Kahlee smiled warmly then added, “So you’re not worried about your 6 month review?” 

Jack’s eyes widened, taken aback, then she frowned, “6 months? I’ve worked here almost 3 times that, why am I only now getting a 6 month review?” 

Kahlee sipped her coffee, “Cerberus attacking, the war, repairs to the station… you’ve been due this review a long time and the board are eager to observe one of your lessons.” 

“Why do they need to observe me?” Jack was tensing, her heart beat quickening, various scenarios of what could go wrong flicking through her head, “Can they fire me if they don’t like what they see?” 

Kahlee could now see Jack’s distress and tired to back-track, “You’re doing wonderfully, Jack, and the board will be able to see that in your reports and test scores. They’re of course impressed with how the students handled their support roles in the war. This is just a box they need to tick, procedure and policy that needs to be covered, there’s no need to worry.”

* * *

Caleb frowned at his OT, bleeping loudly, and he opened the holographic display.

 

From: Jack

Subject: [no subject]

Message: Come pick me up –J.

 

Alarm bells rang in his mind, a feeling of dread deep in the pit of his stomach. He rose from the lounge sofa and headed straight up to the bridge, tapping a message back while the elevator ascended.

 

To: Jack

Subject: RE:

Message: On my way. You ok?

 

He charged out the elevator, wincing at the protesting pain from his ribs, otherwise ignoring it.

“Ajax, turn us around, we’re going back to Grissom.” He patted the back of his pilot’s chair.

“Back?” Ajax frowned over his shoulder but entered the coordinates without waiting for an explanation.

Caleb’s OT bleeped again;

 

From: Jack

Subject: RE: RE:

Message: No. Board fired me. Hurry? –J

**Author's Note:**

> *queue Eastenders music*


End file.
